mazerunnerfandomcom-20200222-history
Teresa Agnes
'Teresa '''is the only female Glader and is Thomas's best friend. Biography Pre-Series Before the series Teresa worked for WICKED. ''The Maze Runner Teresa was delivered to the Glade the day after Thomas arrived and was discovered by the Gladers, who were suprised as the box elevator only delivered boys to the Glade. After Alby, the leader of the Gladers, and Newt, the second-in-command of the Gladers, pulled Teresa out of the box, she woke up and questioned her surroundings before falling into a deep coma. Thomas then noticed a message Teresa had with her saying she would be the final Glader. Teresa was then taken into the care of the med-jacks. Later on while she was in her coma, Thomas discovered that Teresa had a telepathic link with him, allowing Teresa herself to communicate with Thomas telepathically while trapped in a coma. Many days later, Teresa finally awoke from her coma and contacted Thomas to get to her location. When Thomas was late, she kneed a boy and found Thomas and began talking to him about what was going on. While they were in the midst of their conversation, an angered Alby approached her and ordered Newt and several other Gladers to imprison her in the slammer, a jail cell in the Glade. After her inprisonment, Teresa contacted Thomas and made him promise to convince Alby and Newt to release her, which Thomas eventually did, and they reluctantly released her. After Teresa's release, she went with Newt into the Maze surrounding the Glade to map out changes while using her telepathic link to communicate with Thomas, who was with another Glader named Minho. During their search, Thomas and Minho were attacked by the Maze's violent inhabitants, the Grievers. The Grievers stung and injured Thomas, but Minho rescued him and fled to the Glade, where they discovered the stone doors leading to the Maze stopped closing at night, so they imprisoned Thomas in the slammer after injecting him with a serum to protect him from the Grievers, Thomas awoke two days later and told Newt to call a gathering to discuss his plan to escape the Maze after he and Teresa discovered the letters on the Gladers's maps spell a code. Teresa was present at the gathering where Thomas revealed that the Maze was created by an organization called WICKED who also abducted the Gladers. Thomas also revealed that WICKED forced he and Teresa to design the Maze and that the letters on the Glader maps spell a code that must be typed into a computer near an area in the Maze called the Cliff, which will unlock a tunnel out of the Maze and deactivate the Grievers. Shortly after the gathering, Thomas led the Gladers through the Maze, but they were attacked by the Grievers along the way. Alby chose to sacrifice himself and was killed by the Grievers while Teresa and the other Gladers retreated to the Cliff, where the Grievers attacked them a second time. The Gladers fought off the Grievers long enough for Thomas to type the code into the computer. Eventually, with assisstance from Teresa and Chuck, a younger Glader who Thomas befriended when he arrived, Thomas was able to type the code successfully and as a result, the tunnel leading out of the Maze was unlocked and the Grievers were deactivated. Teresa and the other Gladers used the dark tunnel to escape the Maze. The Gladers eventually got to a chamber at the end of the dark tunnel wher they confronted the WICKED agents responsible for creating the Maze. Before they could attack, however, Gally, a Glader who had gone missing days ago, emerged out of the shadows with a knife and killed Chuck. Thomas, angered at Chuck's demise, attacked and defeated Gally while a group of adults entered the chamber and killed the WICKED agents. The leader of the resistance against WICKED escorted Teresa and the other Gladers out of the chamber and the Gladers and the resistance escaped on a bus. On the bus, the resistance told the Gladers that part of Earth was burned by overheating sun rays and many people have been infected with a disease known as the Flare. The resistance also revealed that they are heading for a burned out wasteland near the Equator known as the Scorch, which the Gladers must cross in order to find a cure to eradicate the Flare. After the bus reached its destination, a fancy hotel, the resistance fed the Gladers pizza. After dinner, the Gladers found beds and went to sleep, with Teresa sleeping in a seperate room from her fellow Gladers and she and Thomas wondered what would happen next. The Scorch Trials While she and the other Gladers was sleeping, Teresa contacted Thomas, saying she wanted him to keep her company. Before she could continue, however, Teresa screamed as a group of WICKED agents stormed into her room and kidnapped her and she lost contact with Thomas altogether. She awoke in a dorm with a group of female Gladers called Group B and were told by a member of the organization WICKED that the girls have all been infected with the Flare and must cross the Scorch to reach a safe haven where they will be cured of the Flare. WICKED also gave Teresa instructions to betray Thomas and eventually kill him and corrupted her to make her and Group B think that if they killed Thomas, they would be free of WICKED's influence. Teresa became the leader of Group B and two girls, Sonya and Harriet, became close to her. After departing the dorm, Teresa led Group B through the barren wasteland called the Scorch and eventually found and took shelter inside a small shack near an abandoned city. Later that night, Teresa was visited by Thomas, who was sent by Newt and Minho, now the leader of the Gladers, to investigate the shack and Teresa told Thomas to go away. Thomas tried to reason with Teresa, but she kissed him before he could do so. Teresa then told Thomas to go somewhere far away from the shack. Upon hearing this, Thomas rushed out of the shack to regroup with the other Gladers. The next morning, Teresa and Group B ventured throught the abandoned city and fought and killed many of the insane inhabitants called the Cranks and eventually made their way to the mountains and constructed a camp there. Sometime later, Teresa and Group B confronted the Gladers who were accompanied by two Cranks, Jorge and Brenda, as well as a former male member of Group B named Aris on the outskirts of the abandoned city and captured Thomas. Before departing with Thomas, Teresa warned that if the Gladers attempted to follow Group B to rescue Thomas, the girls would open fire on the Gladers with arrows. Teresa and Group B then took Thomas with them back to their camp in the mountains, where Teresa ordered Harriet and Sonya to execute Thomas before heading off alone into the mountains. Teresa eventually spotted Thomas walking free with Group B and signaled him to come with her through the woods. While walking in the woods, Teresa revealed to Thomas that she was a close friend of Aris, and Aris appeared behind Thomas and the three teenagers eventually reached a cave and Teresa told Thomas to step into the cave. When Thomas refused, Aris pushed Thomas into a dark chamber and sealed him inside. Teresa instantly broke free of WICKED's corruption and released Thomas. She apologised to Thomas for her corrupt actions and told Thomas that the night they escaped the Glade, she was abducted by WICKED and corrupted by WICKED. Teresa instantly noticed the Gladers and Group B heading for a snowy valley and she, Thomas, and Aris ran down the mountains and reunited with the Gladers and Group B, who have forged an alliance to confront WICKED and also found the safe haven. After regrouping with their companions, however, several canister emerged from the ground and released strange monsters created by WICKED. After a tough battle, Teresa and the other Gladers destroy the monsters just as a flying transport called a Berg arrived. Teresa, along with the rest of the Gladers and Group B, climbed aboard the Berg and escaped the valley. Onboard the Berg, the Gladers celebrated their success and Thomas and Teresa told each other of their adventures and eventually fell asleep together. Hours later, the Berg landed at WICKED's headquarters, where Teresa and the other Gladers were given the cure. Later, Teresa contacted Thomas and informed him that WICKED has other plans for them in the future, but the Gladers will get through and defeat WICKED. Thomas, frustrated that the Gladers have not yet won their freedom, told Teresa he is done with the Trials and Teresa responded that "WICKED is good" and shut her link off, leaving Thomas alone in a room of utter brightness ''The Death Cure'' Teresa is one of the first to greet Thomas back, and she is one who chooses to get her memory back, along with Aris, Sonya, Harriet, Frypan, Jackson, Clint, and most of the others. Then she escapes to Denver, thinking that Thomas, Newt, and Minho have already escaped. Later she is one of the few people who were taken by The Right Arm to prepare for an attack against WICKED. She goes with the group to rescue the immunes from the maze. The maze then explodes and she learns how to kill the grievers, using a method of reaching into the blubber at their tail-end and retrieving a small piece of plastic. She explains this to Thomas and they begin deactivating them. Teresa, along with a few other Gladers, fights Janson's team who attempt to stop the immunes from escaping. After the fight, she is crushed by a piece of crumbling ceiling and killed, right before the reaches the flat-trans. Appearence Described as beautiful in and throughout the books, she has pale, clear skin- almost white- blue eyes, and a sheet of long, shiny black hair.